


Caffeine

by BooknerdMiss



Series: Criminal Minds/Avengers Crossovers [3]
Category: Criminal Minds, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, author still sucks at titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooknerdMiss/pseuds/BooknerdMiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil asks Spencer out to lunch. </p>
<p>Follow up to Suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caffeine

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of my other story Suit, but it isn't vital that you read that one first.

**Caffeine**

_Date Started: May 26, 2014_

“Dr. Reid, a moment of your time, if you could.”

Spencer paused and glanced over his shoulder at the agent that had addressed him. His eyes went slightly wide when he saw who was approaching him, turning around fully so that he could give the man his full attention. 

Agent Coulson was dressed in an impeccable suit as he always was and Reid couldn’t fight the flush that began to crawl up his neck at the sight. Even though his team had been working with S.H.I.E.L.D. for a week, he still couldn’t shake the attraction that he had towards the extremely competent and well dressed agent. 

“Is something wrong, Agent Coulson?” Reid asked curiously, wrapping his hands around the strap of his satchel as he waited for the other man to catch up to him. “Has there been a development in the case?” 

“Unfortunately, nothing yet,” the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent responded, falling into step with the slightly taller male. The two made their way down the hallway, discussing the case and the different possible motivations of the UNSUB while other agents scurried out of their way. 

“It’s frustrating,” Reid started, shaking his head as they stepped into the elevator. Phil pressed the button for the floor that the cafeteria was on as Spencer continued to speak. “On the surface this case seems to be so clear cut, but then you look deeper and it all becomes more - ,” 

“Complex,” Coulson finished, his blue eyes locked on the federal agent next to him. He couldn’t help but drink in the way the younger man looked; how his disheveled locks framed his face, unwittingly bringing attention to a pair of large, inquisitive eyes and slightly chapped lips. The way that his slim form was currently dressed in a fitted jacket, under which was a flattering crimson sweater that was layered over a button up ebony colored shirt. 

“Exactly!” Reid said, gesturing grandly with his hands; hands that have a wide palm and elegant looking fingers, with nails that are in need of a slight trim.   
Coulson gave a hum of agreement, hands clasped loosely in front of him as the two continued their descent towards the cafeteria. Spencer had started rattling off some facts about a topic that was distantly related to the case, his words spilling from between his lips at a rapid pace. Phil couldn’t help the small, endearing smile that slipped fleetingly across his lips as the man’s voice filled the space around them. 

The elevator doors slid open as they stopped at their destined floor, the smell of burnt coffee grounds and meatloaf hitting the two inside. Spencer couldn’t help but wrinkle his nose; even though he had been inside the cafeteria multiple times over the last few days, the first whiff of the odor the room carried was always nearly overpowering. 

“Dr. Reid,” Coulson called as the younger took a few steps out of the elevator car. Spencer turned around to look at the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, curiosity written across his features. “There’s a café a few blocks from here that has excellent coffee and sandwiches. I was going to go there for lunch, if you wanted to join me?” 

Spencer blinked. “Oh,” he said quietly after a moment, his mouth parting slightly in surprise. “Oh. Lunch. I – yes,” he agreed, nodding quickly. “Yes, I want to go with you.” 

Phil smiled gently. “Good,” he murmured. “I’m glad.”

_Date Completed: August 9, 2014_

**Author's Note:**

> I like Phil/Spencer, apparently. I'd like to do a part three, but we'll see what happens. Thanks for reading this, I hope you enjoyed and I would greatly appreciate comments/kudos.


End file.
